Along with recent widespread of camera mobile phones, there is an increasing demand for a camera that allows data recognition and data input with near distance photographing, for example, through two-dimensional barcode such as QR (Quick response) code or OCR (Optical Character Recognition) for a calling card.
In such a camera, photographing (near distance photographing) is necessary to be performed at a short object distance (distance to a subject) during data recognition. Hence, for example, an autofocus lens or a two-level focus-switchable lens is used as a photographing optical system in order to perform both normal photographing (photographing of a distant object) and the near distance photographing.